


I'll Crawl Home to Him

by Krem_la_creme



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator, ddadds - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Getting Sober, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, M/M, OC, Original Male Character - Freeform, named Dadsona, playful slight rewriting of canon rather
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-12 00:15:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20162518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krem_la_creme/pseuds/Krem_la_creme
Summary: This is a song fic I thought up high while walking and listening to Work Song (by Hozier). I ended up thinking about Robert from ddadds and how he feels about the dadsona and comparing them to the lyrics and well here we are.Unbeta'd passion writing, but this is precluding to a fic about my boy Louis (lou-ee) and Robert.See notes at the end for song lyrics (with pronoun change for gay)





	I'll Crawl Home to Him

Sometimes he couldn’t remember how to breathe when he looked at Louis.

It was like his lungs froze in his chest with love, with fear, with _hope.._. The fact that a man like that, a _good and patient_ man, thought he was worth waiting for... well he didn't have the words. He could barely remember ever feeling wanted like that, not since the early days with Marilyn. It wasn’t empty lust like he had met time after time in one lonely body or another over the years. It was filled to the brim, filled with so much more than he could even begin to describe. Louis was a second chance that he didn’t deserve and yet one that he wanted with every ounce of his being…

And so he forgot how to breathe when he looked at him sometimes.

The first time he woke up next to Louis, an accident, was the first time it had happened to him. Val had messaged him, extended an olive branch that he _ really _ didn’t deserve and he freaked out, because of course he did. He didn't remember stumbling home that night. He hadn’t been that messed up in ages, his veins hurt with it despite the bleary eyed halo around his vision. Louis was there though. He was increasingly always there for him. Robert just fell apart when Louis’ strong arms wrapped around him. Holding him tight on the bathroom floor and cradling all his ugly little pieces so gently, so _ lovingly_. When he sobered enough to stand, it was Louis that pulled him to the couch to stay wrapped around each other exchanging gentle, turning-not-so-gentle, kisses until Robert had tried to take his pants off and Louis had shut him down- _ Robert. Stop. _ Robert’s blood ran cold and he had leapt from Louis’ body, internally hearing his own _ Joseph, stop! _looping in his ears. But Louis was there again with soothing words and coaxing arms. He fell asleep tucked into the space between Louis’ chin and shoulder, feeling the barely there brush of lips to his hairline when Louis thought he had fallen asleep. 

When he woke the next morning it was to a sliver of sunlight running over his eyes. He blinked awake, gradually clearing away the blurriness of exhaustion and catching sight of the scattered freckles that spanned Louis’ cheeks. It was like constellations on his face, which had to be one of the softest thoughts that ever ran through his head, but _ come on. _ They blended into the tan of his skin usually, but this close it was obvious just how many there were. His eyes traced the gentle crinkle at the edge of Louis’ eyes, the farthest edge of the freckles. Before tracing them to the sharp point of his cheekbone, following the expanse of freckles down to the tip of his nose, then finally landing on his- _ oh god look at them- _ lips. Robert inhaled sharply and Louis’ eyes fluttered open. Long lashes cast shadows over blurry green eyes and Robert's lungs froze in his chest and his heart stuttered to a stop and-

He forgot how to breathe. 

“How long you been starin’ at me, gorgeous?” Louis drawled and Robert laughed in a woosh of breath, red blush scrambling across his cheeks as his eyes darted away. 

“I wasn’t-” He bit his lip, stopping himself. He pressed a little closer to Louis from where they had migrated in their sleep. “You’re still here,” he said instead.

“Always, cher.” his voice was thick with sleep and the sweet curl of his accent. Robert thought he might actually die if his heart squeezed like that again. He pressed a soft kiss against Louis’ neck and felt more than heard him sigh. “Good mornin’.”

And it was a nice morning wrapped around Louis like this. Even as he felt the swell of pain throughout his body, the way his veins felt achingly hollow and the throbbing in his head in time with his heart. Being introduced to awareness with Louis at his side made the experience greatly more bearable.

That was the case with most every experience Robert was finding. 

It had been months since that time, his last time, and he had denied himself another morning with Louis. He didn’t feel like he’d earned that yet, but when things got bad he closed his eyes and tried to remember the feeling of waking up in Louis’ arms. He wanted to earn that, wanted to spend every morning with that good and patient man that promised him always. So he texted Val back and remembered Louis’ nothing-changes-until-you-change speech. He thought of Louis when he took her to a very uncomfortable lunch. And a slightly more comfortable dinner. And Robert thought of Louis when he sat through his meetings every other week and when he didn’t answer his dealer’s texts and when he told Mary that he was _ really doing it this time. I’m getting clean. _ He closed his eyes, flashes of Louis’ smile floated through his mind. His bed felt painfully empty when the one person he wanted in it was just a house away.

“Just a little longer, Rob.”

**Author's Note:**

> Boys workin' on empty  
Is that the kind'a way to face the burning heat?  
I just think about my baby  
I'm so full of love I could barely eat  
There's nothing sweeter than my baby  
I'd never want once from the cherry tree  
'Cause my baby's sweet as can be  
He give me toothaches just from kissin' me  
When my time comes around
> 
> Boys when my baby found me  
I was three days on a drunken sin  
I woke with his walls around me  
Nothin' in his room but an empty crib  
And I was burnin' up a fever  
I didn't care much how long I lived  
But I swear I thought I dreamed him  
He never asked me once about the wrong I did
> 
> My baby never fret none  
About what my hands and my body done  
If the lord don't forgive me  
I'd still have my baby and my babe would have me  
When I was kissing on my baby  
And he put his love down soft and sweet  
In the lowland plot I was free  
Heaven and hell were words to me
> 
> When my time comes around  
Lay me gently in the cold dark earth  
No grave can hold my body down  
I'll crawl home to him


End file.
